Believe
by Helle Natalie
Summary: Lucas has a nightmare and O'Neill wakes him up.


DISCLAIMER: SeaQuest DSV/2032 is ©MCA/Universal, Amblin Entertainment, and the Sci-Fi Channel. ©Helle Natalie. Reproduction, adaptation, or translation without prior written permission is prohibited. This is not for profit. Copies for personal use only must include all copyrights and disclaimers.

*******

Believe

by Helle Natalie

([my_force@hotmail.com][1])

Rated: PG for mention of child abuse

*******

_"No, dad please don't" Lucas whispered but the beatings didn't stop. He started to scream as the beating got worse. "Dad, please!" yelled again but nothing helped._

_ _

"Stop, stop please!" Lucas screamed. "Hey, Lucas. Wake up" Tim O'Neill said as he shook the boy. Lucas woke with a shock, still screaming. "Take it easy" Tim said immediately. "It was just a dream."Lucas suddenly realized were he was and stopped screaming. He looked around and saw O'Neill standing beside the bunk. Piccolo's bunk. The seaman was on shore leave and Lucas had been so tired that he had thrown himself on Tony's bunk and fallen asleep immediately. He still had all his clothes on, but his shoes were on the floor. He lifted his gaze and saw the worried face of Tim O'Neill. "Nightmare?" he asked. "Yeah, a nightmare" Lucas answered. But it hadn't been a dream. It had happened. He shivered at the thought and O'Neill noticed. "Are your cold?" Lucas shook his head. "Do you want to talk about this?" Tim asked gently. He shook his head again. "You're sure?" This time he didn't answer. Tim sat down beside him. "I think you need to talk about this. It's scaring you to death, Lucas. Just look how you're shaking."Lucas looked at his hands. Tim was right, they were shaking and so was the rest of his body. But he couldn't tell him. He wouldn't believe him. Nobody had before. And still, it hurt so much not being able to tell anyone. The tears started coming and he couldn't stop them. He leaned forward and cried into Tim's shirt. Tim laid his arms around the boy. He was shocked. Lucas usually never showed his feelings to anyone, but Bridger.

Minutes later the blond had finished crying, but hadn't pushed away from Tim. Suddenly, as if he realized were he was, he pulled away. But O'Neill didn't let go. Deep blue eyes met O'Neill's. "Lucas, you need to talk about this. You know it's not the first time I have had to wake you in the middle of the night. You don't have to tell me, but at least tell Bridger. He cares about you, like anybody else on this sub." He finished. The teen looked at him, feeling he meant what he said. "It's just…when I was younger…er…before seaQuest…" Lucas started. He couldn't believe he was telling someone this. Tim wouldn't believe him anyway. "Well…my dad he…" It was now or never. "He hit me and beat me up when he was in the mood." The blond swallowed hard. Why had he just said that? No one had ever believed him before. Why would Tim? He looked up at the man beside him, afraid of how he was going to react. "Do you believe me?" The voice was nothing but a whisper. He couldn't hope for Tim to believe. "Of cause I believe you." Tim said, shocked by the teenager's statement. "You do?" Lucas' voice sounded disbelieving. He hugged him closer. "Why shouldn't I. You would never lie about something like this…" His voice trailed of. He had known that Lucas came from a home were his mother and father hadn't had any time for him, but this… "Have you told anyone else?" He asked. "Yes, but nobody cared. They said I lied and some even told my father…" He started shivering again. "Have you told Bridger?" Lucas looked a little guilty as he answered. "He's like a father to me. I wanted to tell him but I was afraid he wouldn't believe me. I almost did tell him once but it's hard. I'm still frightened this is a dream and when I wake up you won't believe me." Tim stood up. "This is no dream, Lucas. Maybe you should tell Bridger now, before you change your mind." He helped Lucas up. "Will you please come with me? It's easier when you are two." The blond asked hopefully. "If you want me to I will." Tim answered as he reached the door. "Do you think he'll believe me?" Lucas said as he went through the open door. Their eyes met one last time. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll believe you." The door closed behind them as they walked to Bridger's quarters. 

End

Copyright 2000 Helle Natalie

   [1]: mailto:my_force@hotmail.com



End file.
